And we'll paint a rainbow in the sky
by Madame BonBons
Summary: or how once upon a time things finally went right. For Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC. 12/50
1. Pansy ParkinsonMarcus Flint

**AN: So this is my new drabble-ish collection. By that, I mean that some of these may be very very long, and some will be rather short. This has been written for Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp and my gosh the inspiration is already flowing. Go check it out :) The prompt I use for each pairing will be in the brackets at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Anyways, please review, favourite, all that guff and most importantly, enjoy!**

**_disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer_**

* * *

**(_tacky_)**

* * *

"I don't like the ring." (cold)

"Pansy..." (despairingly)

"What? I'm being honest, and after last month, I thought we'd agreed to be honest?" (defensively)

"Pansy, love. I just proposed to you, and you're criticising the ring." (bitter now)

"_Merlin_, I love you okay Marcus? But it's tacky."

Pansy looks up from the black box with the offensive ring within and looks into her boyfriend's black eyes.

He is frustrated, and although he won't show his disappointment, he is disappointed and she can tell.

Her harsh glare softens.

"Marcus.."

"Save it, Pansy."

He walks out of the room, with the red roses on the table, black curtains pulled and floating candles above their heads.

She knows why she didn't like the ring as soon as she saw it. It's all Draco's fault. He gave Astoria _Bloody_ Greengrass the most beautiful ring of all, and it's not that Pansy wants a beautiful ring at all, it's that she wishes Draco had given her the ring he gave Astoria.

She's already screamed and cried and yelled and thrown things, she did it for days, but now it is just a bitter, scabbing wound that refuses to heal properly.

She loves Marcus, she truly does, and not just because he's rich and fit and powerful. He held her while she cried for Draco, he waited patiently while she threw herself at Draco over the years, and now he is proposing to her.

Really, the ring isn't tacky, but for her it is the ruin of the dreams she had when she was still at Hogwarts and the part of her that is decidedly emotional mourns this every day. The ring brings back the emotions she had when Draco invited her to the wedding, when he kissed her at the Yule Ball, when she rushed to the Hospital Wing to see him and then when he waved her aside and refused to talk to her.

"I hate you Astoria Greengrass!" She yells into the night again and cries herself to sleep once more.

It's worse because Marcus isn't there to hold her and kiss her forehead. He doesn't make her toast in the morning, or bring her The Daily Prophet, or pull her back to bed as she gets dressed in front of him. He isn't there to kiss her on the cheek before he goes to work, and he isn't there in the evening as Pansy sets out the dinner she has made for him.

And Pansy Parkinson doesn't make dinner for anyone. She loves Marcus more than she loved Draco, and for the first time, Pansy acknowledges this fact.

* * *

Marcus is in fact, at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking his fourth Firewhiskey shot, and telling some person who he thinks was a Ravenclaw in his year about his problems. He is trying not to think about a certain black haired, tall, thin Pansy Parkinson, whose smirk is irresistible and who can do worse things with a wand, (_is it wrong that he is immensely turned on by this fact_?), whom he loves.

And then he's Disapparating to her house, and it's raining.

"Pansy!" He calls up to her window.

The curtain twitches and he sees her face, her beautiful brown eyes, looking down at him. And then he can hear someone running down the stairs and the door is being flung wide open and Pansy is in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, and Pansy never apologises so Marcus is in shock for a moment, and instead of replying, he kisses her.

"Does this mean you _will_ marry me?" He asks as he carries her back up to her flat.

She nods into his shoulder and kisses his neck.

"I love you Marcus Flint. I don't even care about the ring, I just want you."

"Well, the ring was only a couple of galleons from this poky shop.." He jokes, knowing full well she knows it cost a lot more than that.

"Shut up, Flint." (giggling)

"Make me, _future Flint_."


	2. NevilleHannah

**AN: Next one. It's Neville/Hannah, with the prompt nerves.**

**Enjoy.**

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(nerves)**_

* * *

"Wow."

Hannah giggles.

"Hi Neville."

Neville gulps.

"You look. Wow. I just. Wow."

Hannah giggles again.

Neville gulps and looks at his girlfriend. She is wearing a beautiful silver dress and her mother's pearls, and she is beautiful. Her cheeks are flushed, and he is sure his are too and he's trembling because he has never done something this big before.

(Of course, if Seamus were here he would probably point out that the entirety of Neville's last year was bigger than this moment, but for Neville this isn't the case.)

His heart is beating faster than it ever has and he is sure that Hannah will be able to hear it from the metre or two that she is away from him. This just makes him fidget even more, and his throat is dry, and good Godric, Neville wonders rather nostalgically if this is what his dad felt like when he asked his mum to marry him.

He tugs on his tie, because for some reason Hannah had convinced him to book a Muggle restaurant, and he gulps and holds out his hand and Hannah grabs on, kissing his cheek.

The box is burning a hole in his pocket and not for the first time, Neville wonders how on earth he is going to get rid of his nerves.

They Apparate into an alleyway just down from the restaurant, and in the moonlight Hannah looks so amazing that he can't help but kiss her, swiftly and strongly.

"You're beautiful." He whispers to her, his forehead resting against hers.

She reaches up to his cheek and kisses him softly.

"You're handsome." She replies. "And I love you."

Neville grins and kisses her again, and suddenly, he's not so nervous anymore.

Of course, Hannah says yes.


	3. KatieOliver

******AN: Next one. :) Oh, and if you have any suggestions for pairings, feel free to say. I'll use it if it makes sense to me.**

**_disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer_**

* * *

_**(whatever)**_

* * *

Katie Bell walks slowly up the stairs to her flat.

Her left leg is still aching, the scars rippling up her calf muscle, causing it to look more twisted than it already is. She can rest her weight on her left leg for a few seconds at a time, and she manages to hold in the gasps of pain which are threatening to escape.

Not for the first time she curses Oliver for only being able to afford this flat, above the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, and she feels remorse straight away.

It is her fault that they can't afford to pay the rent on another flat, because she can't work and they are still paying off her medical bills.

"Katie?" Oliver's voice echoes down the stairs.

She takes a breath and starts walking as fast as she can, her muscles straining to carry her up.

Oliver is in front of her a moment later, looking confused and worried for her.

"Why didn't you call out?"

Katie grits her teeth.

"Because I _don't_ need help."

Oliver scoffs and reaches out to grab the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Love, let me help."

She lets him take the bag and even though he wants to help her, he just walks with her the rest of the way. He knows she is too stubborn, and he doesn't want a fight tonight.

She collapses onto the couch as soon as she gets in the door, and Oliver lifts up her legs and rests them on his lap.

"So, how was your day then?" He asks, slowly massaging her calves, trying to relieve some of the tension and pain. It's one of the things he is allowed to do to help Katie.

"It was fine."

Oliver arches his eyebrows. She's in one of her moods.

"Right. Well, I'll be having a sleep then. I have practice tonight."

He gets off the couch and walks away and Katie scowls.

She isn't angry at him, except she kinda is. He gets to go and play Quidditch, whilst she is stuck inside looking at her ugly leg and isn't able to help with anything.

He escaped with nothing but a few nightmares from the battle at Hogwarts, and she didn't really escape at all. She can barely walk very far, and she wakes up in a cold sweat most nights, seeing the Death Eaters coming closer, firing spells at her.

The one thing Katie seems to forget is that she survived. Penelope Clearwater, one of Oliver's closest friends, died and Katie knows that George is still refusing to see anyone but Angelina and his family. She is lucky, and she is being unreasonable.

So she hobbles up and into the bedroom, resting on the door and Oliver grabs her and places her softly down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I'm sick of needing someone to help me all the time."

"You won't be like this forever Katie."

He pulls her closer and kisses her forehead.

"Whatever." There is a derisive tone in her voice, because she hopes every day that she will get better, and she isn't.

"You won't. Because I will do _whatever_ I have to, just to make you better."

She smiles into his chest.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

He chuckles and nods his head.

"Whoever knew your tough old Quidditch captain would have it in him."

"I knew you were a big softie at heart."

"Ssh. You can't tell anyone." He taps her nose.

She swats his chest and curls into him more.

"Thank you for trying to make me better." She whispers before she falls asleep.

"Whatever I have to do, I'll do." He murmurs into her hair and then he falls asleep too.


	4. SusanTheodore

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(antiques)**_

* * *

Susan Bones likes antiques. She makes a point to go into one Muggle antique shop a week, all over London, and she can spend hours in them, just looking at the little ornaments and brooches someone sold or gave away.

She has a fascination with the vintage dresses hidden at the back of all the antique shops and Theodore Nott finds her in the changing rooms, trying on a cream dress with a high neck line and a cinched waist and Theo thinks she is beautiful.

"Theo!" She spins around and smiles widely and Theo tries to ignore his heart beating out of his chest.

"Uh, you told me to meet you at the park down the road?" He scratches his head because if his father were not in Azkaban he would be tortured for coming into a Muggle shop, and even more for talking to Susan Bones, the niece of two people who were killed for opposing the Dark Lord.

Susan claps a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I did too. I am so sorry. I'll just buy this, and we'll go."

He hurries out of the shop and waits on the footpath, because just standing in the shop feels like a betrayal to his family and friends.

Not for the first time, he wonders how he even became friends with Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff. It was during their last year, after she crept into the dungeons to try and free one of the girls who were in a cell overnight.

Theo was on guard duty, but seeing Susan scared witless, her auburn hair escaping a messy bun and wearing a shirt which enveloped her body, Theo couldn't hex her or stop her from doing anything, she seemed to fragile and he knew she was good at hexes herself.

"Thank you." She had whispered and he had nodded and they had understood one another.

"Ready to go?" Susan asks, skipping out of the shop, bringing Theo back to the present.

"Where exactly are we going?" He replies, following her and shoving his hands in the pockets of his Muggle jeans.

Susan just taps her nose and winks at him, giggling when he rolls his eyes good naturedly.

* * *

Much later, they are lying underneath a tree in the park, the green grass around them and the birds flying by. He is trying to sleep and Susan is bored.

"Theo?" she whispers, rolling over to face him and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Susan?"

There is a beat of silence for a moment and then she responds.

"Never mind." She closes her eyes, and he opens one to look at her before closing it again.

"I'm glad you're my friend Theo."

She reaches over to grab his hand, but he flinches and sits up quickly.

"I'm sorry," Susan sits up too, "I forgot."

"Never mind. I – I think I have to go."

He stands up and starts walking away. He may have changed over the past year or two since the battle, but the nightmares and fear of being touched are still there and he can't help it. Even with Susan he has to control his fear and anger and sometimes it gets too hard.

"Theo!" She calls out to him, and he can hear someone running to catch up with him.

"Susan, I can't do this right now."

"Well, bully for you Theodore Nott. Do you know what I can't do? I can't pretend that you don't scare me, because you do. I can't pretend that it wasn't your father who killed my uncle all those years ago because it was and I most certainly can't pretend that I don't just want to be your friend, because I want to be so much more than that. You think you're a torn, horrible person for having a shitty dad and believing what he said your whole life, and you need to stop! Because you have been there for me since Ernie died and you are amazing."

"Susan - "

"Shh." She whispers, coming towards him. "Please just tell me how you feel."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Merlin, Susie I can't do this right now."

"Fine." She walks away.

And that's when Theodore Nott, son of a Death Eater, member of the Inquisitorial Squad and reformed bad boy realises what he should have realised a while ago.

Susan Bones fits in his life, just like he fits in hers and he likes her. He likes how her hair falls over her face in the rain, and how clumsy she is, how she giggles and occasionally snorts when something is funny. How she swears whenever she's upset and how her face lights up when she sees him.

So he runs after her.

"I'm sorry." He tells her, grabbing her arm and facing her.

She just arches an eyebrow.

"You mean everything to me, and that's really hard for me to admit, and I really didn't want to stuff up our friendship and so I didn't say anything and now I'm just being a dick, and I really want to be your boyfriend." He rushes through the sentence and looks at the ground, which means he looks at her because he is much taller than her and they are standing so close together.

She kisses him. His mouth is hard against her own and she doesn't touch him anywhere else apart from his lips and slowly he cups her face and the kiss deepens.

She threads her fingers through his afterwards, as they're walking out of the park, and Theo can't get the silly smile off his face.

"So, wanna go to another antique shop?" She asks innocently and Theodore just shakes his head and lets her lead him through the streets.


	5. SeamusLavender

_**diclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(purple)**_

* * *

It's the bruise that starts it off really. Well, actually, it's not, but that's a long story and you've never really had any patience for the retelling of stories.

The bruise comes down across your eye and it's this big blue-purple-green mess that's puffy and it hurts just to blink and you faintly register that someone is carrying you into the Room of Requirement. The rest of you is bruised as well, your ribs and shoulders and lower back so you're pretty sure you resemble one big walking purple _thing._

And you don't want to go to the Room of Requirement. Because everyone will ask you how you got beaten up, and you don't want to have to be the one to tell Padma that Blaise Zabini was snogging Parvati, and Blaise saw you and punched you after you said something particularly nasty about his family.

Of course, you deserved it, because what you said was far below the belt, but it's Parvati and that bastard, so you don't regret it. And then the Carrows found you and decided to make "the lovely purple bruise less lonely".

"Seamus. I'm going to kill you." Lavender says, as she hovers over you, going blurry so you can just make out her face amongst her dirty blonde curls and then she's as clear as day, her wide eyes in sharp relief and the lilac (_still purple_) ribbon in her hair dangling down and onto your shoulder.

It hurts so much, and Lavender isn't exactly being gentle, but then finally she sighs and the anger disappears from her face and her dabs become less insistent, and gentler.

"Why do you do this Seamus?" She asks and you wince as she dabs the real bad part of the bruise.

You try to grin, but suddenly you can't really move any part of your face that much. Turns out, for a wizard, Amycus Carrow knows a bit about beating someone up Muggle style. You'll have to hit him up about that when you're healed.

"Because I have to, Lav." You say simply, because who else is going to?

"Well, I wish you didn't, because I worry about you."

She blushes slightly, and you look up at her and god, she is beautiful. Sure, she's a little overbearing and half of the time you don't know why on earth she does the stuff she does, but she always means well, and alright you like her a little bit, well, a lot. So you go for it.

"Lav, my lips aren't feeling too good. Can you sort them out for me?"

(_Alright, it's not one of your best lines, but you've been beaten up and Lavender makes your head go all funny, so you cut yourself a bit of slack_.)

She bites her lip and arches an eyebrow.

"Well, they look alright from here." She comments dryly, her eyes flicking to them and then she smirks.

"I think you're going to have to feel them Lav, and your hands are busy at the moment, so..."

She grins and then she's kissing you and wow. She's good. All of a sudden you hate Ron Weasley because he got to kiss her all of last year.

"Your lips are fine." She breathes when she pulls away, and there's a flush on her cheeks.

You sit up and cup her cheek.

"Nope, they're still feeling pretty bad. I need your help, Nurse." You tease her and lean forward, even though your ribs are hurting, but come on, it's Lavender.

"Is that so, patient?" Her eyes are closed and her nose is touching yours and you think that maybe getting hurt isn't too bad, because Lavender will patch you up and that is a more than adequate bonus.

"Yup. Now, c'mere."

Of course, she complies.


	6. ColinDemelza

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(picture perfect)**_

* * *

It's not because she lets him take photos of her that he loves her.

It's because she smiles at him and she laughs with him and she says his name so much more beautifully than anyone else does.

She has gorgeous long dark hair, which curls at the end slightly and her brown eyes see into his soul perfectly.

She is fierce and courageous and Colin wishes he were as brave as she was. The only brave thing he can do is talk to her when his stomach is filled with butterflies and even then he is freaking out.

She is Demelza Emily Robbins, and she would never go for anyone like him. (He doesn't know that secretly she feels exactly the same way.)

Colin walks into the Great Hall one morning, after Harry had kissed Ginny, and that is all anyone is talking about and she is just sitting there, talking to Ginny herself and drinking some pumpkin juice.

She drinks pumpkin juice more beautifully than anyone Colin knows.

"Colin!" She waves him over, and he goes eagerly, slotting in beside her and smiling at Ginny, who just gives him a knowing look.

"Great game yesterday Dem." He states nervously, and she blushes slightly.

"No, Ginny was amazing. How she kept her cool.." Demelza trails off, and then takes a big gulp of her juice.

It's a bit awkward, and he's trying to catch her eye and she's staring resolutely at her bacon and it's a brilliant, gorgeous moment and Colin just wants to capture it on camera and place the photo above his bed.

"So, uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to study for Charms with me later?"

She grins at him and nods her head quickly.

"I promised you I would last week, you numpty."

They stare at each other and her eyes are sparkling and the sun is hitting her face just so.

"I wish I could take a picture." He blurts out, and then she's blushing again.

"Why?"

"Because it's perfect and you're beautiful."

She bites her lip and looks down at her plate.

"You're the first guy to say that to me." She whispers.

"People should tell you more often then." He states, and he starts munching his toast and it's a picture perfect moment and Colin really wouldn't mind if time stopped right now.

(To be honest, Demelza wouldn't mind that either.)

* * *

**Please review. It makes my day. :)**


	7. ParvatiBlaise

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(indemnification)**_

* * *

They're back in the alcove they first started this in, whatever _this_ actually is.

He's pressing kisses to her neck, and her breathing is getting shallow and for the first time she wonders what will happen when this war is over. He is gripping her hip hard enough to bruise, but she doesn't care, and for a fleeting moment she believes that they could actually last, and she imagines a future, with tall dark skinned children who have his smirk and her eyes and for a moment it's perfect.

He shatters it once again as he pulls away and leans against the wall beside her.

"Same time tomorrow then?"

That is all he thinks of her. She is his booty call and that is all she is ever going to be.

"Um. Sure." Parvati replies, and he nods and starts walking away. "Wait!" She calls out, because she's going crazy, waiting for him to turn up every day, wondering incessantly what he is doing and whether he is insulting her to his Slytherin friends and she is brave enough to admit that carrying on like this will break her.

Blaise spins around. "What do you want?" He's been short tempered lately, and she knows it has something to do with Seamus catching them the other day, even though Seamus has promised he won't tell anyone.

"I know I'm being stupid, but what's going to happen when all of this is over?" He rolls his eyes and makes to walk away, but she is looking at him with those big brown eyes and he can't resist walking back towards her.

"Well, when this is all over, one of us will be behind bars, so let's just make use of the time we've got, huh?"

He pulls her towards her again, but Parvati stops before she is too close.

"Blaise, what am I to you? Am I just some random chick you can release some sexual tension onto?"

He sighs and lets her go. He locks up his heart and grits his teeth and looks down at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"What do you want me to say, Parvati? That after all this is over I want to get married to you and have kids? Because I don't and..." He trails off as he sees she is looking down at the floor.

"I get it. Don't bother coming tomorrow. Talk to Greengrass, I'm sure she'll happily put out for you." She says scornfully and looks into his eyes once last time.

"Wait," his voice is softer, calmer now, "I didn't mean it like that. But you have to realise that e future isn't exactly likely between us."

They've never talked so much in one of these meetings, but Parvati is enraptured by his voice and she doesn't want it to stop.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel."

He laughs shakily, and hooks his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His heart is beating at the bars he has placed around them and honestly, that is a little frightening.

"I know." He murmurs, and for a moment he realises this is the first time he has just held a girl and been satisfied with just doing that.

"Do you know what indemnification is?" She breathes into his shoulder.

He doesn't.

"It's a term used in insurance and contracts mainly," she continues "but basically, if something bad happens to something, indemnity is the compensation for such a loss, or the security for such a loss."

He is confused. "And how does that relate to us?"

"I'm suggesting that neither of us are to take the blame for how we feel about each other, but that we just let it happen. And if worst comes to worst, and one of us is taken prisoner, the other one will try to get us out. That's the compensation or security if you will."

He is still confused.

"Okay."

She giggles and hits his chest lightly. "Shut up, I can't think properly."

"It's because a handsome, strong _god_ is holding you." He smirks.

They are quiet for a moment and then she speaks up.

"I think I already need compensation."

He arches an eyebrow and kisses her forehead.

"Why?"

"Because you've already damaged my heart."

An emotion that is rather foreign to him surfaces, and to prevent himself from saying anything he gulps and kisses her.

"Well then, I better start giving out that compensation now then." His eyes are wicked and she lets out a breathy laugh, and then she is lost once more.

* * *

**Review please! And I know I probably got the whole indemnification part wrong, but it confuses me, and so Parvati is also confused. :) **


	8. MichaelLisa

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(walking)**_

* * *

She was walking down the corridor towards the Astronomy Tower when he found her.

She was still angry, he could see this by the way she was touching each finger with her thumb and her strides were short and sharp. She was breathing deeply, and as he caught up, he could see her jaw clench, her only acknowledgement that she knew he was there.

"I'm sorry – " he started, stopping as she put a hand up and continued walking.

"I was totally out of line – " he tried to continue, stopping once again as she let out a burst of sardonic, angry laughter.

She kept walking.

"Turpin, what are you doing?" Michael asked, and finally she whirled around to face him.

"I'm walking, Michael. Just walking. So piss off."

She had tears streaming down her face, and Michael realised how beautiful she really was, even when with a red nose and eyes.

"Lisa, I didn't mean it."

"What part? The part where you called my parents filthy Death Eaters, or the part where you accused me of being one, or _wait_, was it the other thing, where you called a filthy slag for sleeping with Zach and Justin Flinch-Fletchley? Oh wait, no,_ I_ know – "

"Lisa, stop." He said forcefully, walking towards her and crossing his arms.

She snivelled a little more.

"You know that I don't think you're a slag. You're too annoying and gorgeous to be a slag and I know you didn't sleep with Justin."

She scoffed. "Then why did you say it?"

He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"Because Tony and Terry have been trying to tell me that I fancy you, and I had to say something like that to make myself believe they were wrong."

There, they'd got to the crux of the matter, and now Michael knew he really was going to hell.

"I already know you like me Corner, but you were a complete prick tonight."

"I didn't mean it. Our arguments always make me so angry, and so I have to insult you, and I can't make excuses, but I've had a really bad week,"

She slapped him.

"Oi, Turpin!" He yelled out as she stormed away.

"I'm walking, Corner, piss off!"

So he ran to catch up with her again.

"Lisa, you're not a Death Eater, your parents are, and you've called them filthy Death Eaters before so I thought you wouldn't mind. I didn't even mean to call you one, because I've seen you help this year and I know you would never do that!"

She slumped down onto the ground and curled up, her head in her knees. Michael sat down gingerly beside her, debating whether or not to touch her.

"I know you didn't mean it. It's just, you infuriate me and then you say stuff that just hits right in the nerves and I know everyone calls me a slag, but I didn't want you to call me one, and oh _Merlin_." She started crying again.

Michael had never seen her cry before today, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her blonde hair.

She hiccupped.

They sat there for a while, and after her crying had subsided, he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." He said, letting go of her and starting off down the corridor again.

"What are we doing?"

"We're walking, Lisa." He beckoned her forwards, and she went willingly with a smile on her lips.

She may have pushed him into a wall just around the corner too.


	9. RolfLuna

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(serendipity)**_

* * *

Rolf Scamander walks into a bookshop in London on the 22nd of June 1999 at 10 am in the morning. This is important, readers, because little does Rolf know serendipity is about to introduce him to the love of his life. It's a small, quirky little Muggle bookstore that Rolf visits because his father met his mother there, through a bookshelf, and that has been the family's frequent haunt when buying books.

But I'm getting off topic. Back to the bookshop. So, at 10:00 Rolf walks into a bookshop. Rolf wanders over to the plant and animal sections, because Rolf is very much like his family in that he loves learning about the animals and plants around the world, and Muggles have made some very interesting discoveries in this field, he believes.

He reaches up to grab a book on the top shelf and at that precise moment, he hears a voice.

"Excuse me, but can I find a book on the Crumpled Horned Snorlack here?"

He spins around, forgetting about the book that had taken his interest. She is standing by the counter, a daisy chain in her gorgeous blonde hair, a woollen orange cardigan over a yellow dress and she is gorgeous.

Rolf is speechless.

"We don't have any books with anything to do with this Crumple Horn thing you're talking about." The attendant says, looking at this girl as though she is high and wishing that she gets out of the shop immediately.

"Oh, sorry to bother then. Goodbye." She smiles and nods her head at the attendant.

The girl starts to walk out of the shop. Rolf stands there some more. And then he runs.

"Wait!" He calls out down the street.

The girl spins around, arching her eyebrow.

"I overheard you, and I know just the book you need." He says, revelling in the way her eyes light up and a grin spreads over her face.

"You're a wizard."

Rolf nods.

"Yes, I am. And so are you. My name's Rolf."

The girl beams up at him. "I'm Luna and I think you shall be my friend."

Rolf smiles back. "Then this has been a very serendipitous day indeed. Come on, I'll find you that book."

He holds out his hand and Luna takes it.

* * *

**Sorry for the time between the updates guys. My life has been hectic, with trial exams and sorting out universities for next year, but I'm back now!**


	10. DeanPadma

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(scattered)**_

* * *

She's smashing things again when he gets home.

The lights are off throughout the house, and their little Fox Terrier puppy, Rusty, greets him at the door with his tail between his legs.

The lights are off because she's smashing the mirrors. He can hear her shrieking and crying as shards of glad hit her skin and she's wailing because her nightmares are back and Dean knows that he needs to stop her before she does even more damage to herself.

She's in the bathroom, curled in the corner opposite the door when he finally gets through the wreckage in the corridor and bedroom.

"Oh, baby." He murmurs, turning on the light and seeing the mirror shards scattered around the room and broken porcelain in the bath.

There is blood on her cheek, from a flying part of mirror Dean guesses, and her eyes are filled with that haunted look he knows is from her demons and from _her_.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, and he picks her up and sits down on the toilet seat, placing her on his lap.

"It's okay, Padma. It's okay."

She swallows a little and chokes on the tears she's trying not to cry and her whole body shakes as she tries to control the emotions rising in her.

"She's always looking at me, asking me why I didn't help her. And I can't do anything and I just need to get rid of her." She's crying again, stuttering and gasping for breath and Dean rubs her back and makes her bend down to open her airways and soon she has started breathing normally again.

"It wasn't your fault Padma. You couldn't have saved her, no one could. You were helping others and she had told you to do that!"

The logical side of her, the Ravenclaw part, knows he's right, that she couldn't have helped and nothing could have been done to save her sister. The emotional part, the part which would have had her placed in Gryffindor alongside Parvati, tells her that she is the cause of her sister's death, and that she had always had a chance to save her.

Dean wishes that part didn't exist.

She is still against him, and Dean thinks she has fallen asleep when she speaks again.

"I want all the mirrors gone, Dean. I can't look at her any longer."

He nods against her head and picks her up, skirting past the shattered debris and placing her down on the bed.

With a quick incantation, the room is restored to how it was, the only exception the shards of glass on the floor. He scoops them up and places them in the rubbish bin downstairs, getting rid of the other remaining mirrors in the house.

"Padma, you're going to have to deal with this at some point." He tells her as he lies down next to her.

"I know." She whispers, and she closes her eyes and turns to the side, forcing the images of her sisters body lying on the stone stairs out of her mind, getting rid of the sound of a Slytherin boy's sobbing and yelling at a God that Padma doesn't believe exists.

"I love you." Dean whispers into her hair when he thinks she's asleep.

She doesn't reply, but looks into the bathroom at the few remaining pieces of shattered glass and hopes he doesn't give up on her, because she already has.

* * *

**Review please :) I'm a fifth of a way through this challenge now, which is fantastic, so I'd love to know what you think etc. Awesome.**


	11. GideonMarlene

**So I'm back! These next ten drabbles will be about the Marauder's Era. Enjoy!**

**_disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer_**

* * *

**_(chameleon)_**

* * *

Marlene McKinnon is a chameleon. Gideon Prewett first comes to this conclusion in 1978, at his parents' annual Christmas party.

She is charming, her dark brown hair pulled back into an elegant chignon, a little black dress and high heels on, looking upper class but young and stylish at the same time. She laughs with the women, smiles warmly at the older men looking her up and down, and by the end of the party everyone is commenting on the remarkable woman who came to the party with young Gideon Prewett.

A few weeks later they go down to the pub, expecting to meet friends there for a few quiet drinks but they're early and Marlene walks up to a bunch of bikies by the bar and starts talking. A few minutes later, they're all laughing uproariously and Marlene is having a drinking competition with the leader, a scruffy man with a beard and tattoos covering his arms. She is crass and one of the boys and Gideon just smiles and kisses her cheek when she turns to him, wide brown eyes sparkling with that zest that only she has.

Around the members of the Order of the Phoenix she is guarded and brave, not afraid to backchat one of the older members or go into the thick of the action. A burning fire within her comes out and she fights and fights, even snapping at her best friend Dorcas or even Gideon or Fabian after meetings.

She's so kind, loving and sweet around her family, playing with her younger brother and sister and making her sick mother cups of tea regularly.

It's all of these things that makes him realise that he loves her.

She still smiles widely at him, eyes sparkling, lipstick smudged and laughter on her lips, but she is a chameleon, changing personalities with the drop of a hat and making friends with nearly everyone she comes across.

He whispers this into her skin one night as they lie in bed staring at the moon from his window and she curls into him and kisses him soundly on the lips, giggling and whispering back that she is_ his_ chameleon.


	12. FabianDorcas

_**disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer**_

* * *

_**(forever)**_

* * *

They're walking down the little side street when he sees it. There, in the front window of a little Muggle shop, is a ring. A plain golden band with a small jewel and Fabian knows it is so utterly Dorcas that he must have it.

"Fab, what the hell are you doing?" Gideon whispers as he darts over to the door and unlocks the door with a quick, muttered incantation.

"I'm stealing my girlfriend an engagement ring." He states matter of factly.

He doesn't need to be looking at his twin brother to know that he is rolling his eyes and probably rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. Gideon is the bold, brave and responsible one. Fabian is the impulsive, reckless and cunning one. He's used to Gideon having his back in a fight, but sometimes he ruins all the fun.

"Fabian, don't steal the bloody ring. You'll find another one for Dorcas."

Fabian whirls around quickly and glares at his brother.

"Gid, shut up. Just because Marlene is playing hard to get doesn't mean you have to try and cock up my relationship. I love her and she loves me and I'm going to marry her and love her forever."

Gideon holds his hands up in placation and wanders down the road , giving Fabian the space he needs. He creeps into the shop and picks up the ring and box and slips it into his pocket, stumbling over an old, decrepit chair and cushion in his way, reaching out to grab the chandelier to try and stay on balance. Dorcas would love the shop, he thinks absently. She would love how there are the cosy armchairs scattered around the place, the bookshelves and all of the little ornaments. He makes a mental note to bring her back here one day, when they don't have to do stuff for the Order.

* * *

He creeps into her flat the next morning, confident she will still be asleep. He has brushed his hair for the first time in a long time and is trying to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, his clumsiness wakes her up and his trips over a chair leg and sends it crashing to the ground. She comes out of her bedroom wearing her nightie and Fabian smiles weakly.

"Uh, morning Dory. I've got something for you."

True to prediction, Dorcas loves the ring.

* * *

"Fabian, you know I love you. I don't need a ring for that."

He is kneeling in front of her and she is holding in the tears and her long blonde hair is cascading down her shoulders and Fabian is in love.

"Well, Dory my love, I want to have you for myself forever and I want to give you this ring so that all the men who will obviously be attracted to you because you're gorgeous will know they can't have you."

He is stubborn and she loves him for it so she allows him to slip the ring onto her finger before she bursts into tears at how sweet he is.

"I'll love you forever too Mr Prewett."

She kisses him and then he picks her up and twirls her around and Dorcas sees that he is crying too.

"Fab, remember that time I punched you because you threw a snowball right into my face?"

She feels him chuckle as he lies her down on the bed.

"My cheek has never felt the same. Gid even says that Mum knew who was who after that because Gid had the perfect cheekbones and I had the puffy one."

"You and Gid are completely different, I don't like strawberry blondes like him. You're much more attractive, puffy cheekbone and all."

"You're just saying that because you're gonna have to marry me."

"Shut up fiancé, and kiss me."

He obliges glady.


End file.
